Marble Hornets
by Darkforests27
Summary: The complete Marble Hornets series (I DON’T OWN MARBLE HORNETS IN ANY WAY
1. Introduction

June 20th, 2009

Hi, my name is Jay merrick.

I've been friends with a guy named Alex Kralie for several years now, and in those years, we worked on a student film that he was going to publish, titled _Marble Hornets_

Over the course of making the film, I started to notice that Alex becam _e_ very easy to irritate. His stress levels went through the roof, and he wasn't acting like himself anymore. I wasn't even sure what was happening, but a month before he was supposed to release Marble Hornets, he completely dropped the project.

While he was on set, or anywhere really, he always recorded himself on a tape recorder, and he always had a bag full of tapes when ever we were with him. I asked him what he was going to do with all the tapes, he said:

"Burn them"

As a film student myself, I didn't want all of his work to go to waste, so I asked him if I could have his tapes. After a lot of persuading, he gave them to me. Under the condition that I never mention them around him again. I said ok, and left. At the time, I was to nervous to look through the tapes, but a few days ago, I found them stowed away at the back of my closet. I've decided to upload what I find here, if anything does happen. I'll record more soon.


	2. A strange tape

June 20th, 2009

After watching a few tapes, and finding nothing strange at all, I found tape that doesn't fit in with the others.

I think the footage took place in Alex's house, because it's not Marble Hornets footage.

The audio was removed, either the microphone was disabled, or Alex removed it himself.

The tape begins with Alex running towards his lamp and turning it off.

Alex then rushes to his window and looks outside. Outside, there's this person.

I don't know who it is, or what is is.

It has no face, it's tall, has long arms, and it wears a business suit. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but hear me out. The tape ends with Alex running away from his window.

I'm thinking that this person had something to do with Alex's stress. I'll record more soon.


	3. Pieces are connecting

June 21st, 2009

After a few more hours of tapes, I found a tape of Alex talking while driving.

I think these events took place before the events that were in the tape with no audio.

Alex says that he was out taking his dog named Rocky, for a walk. He found a guy standing under a streetlight, who was really tall, and had a suit on. He then proceeds to arrive at the streetlight the guy was standing under. There's nobody there.

I think the guy he mentioned is the same person from the tape with no audio.

I'll record more soon.


	4. 62209

June 22nd, 2009

I've been looking at tapes all day, I didn't find anything interesting, so I'm calling it a night.


	5. 62309

June 23rd, 2009

Looking at more tapes, finding more of the same.


	6. 623092

June 23rd, 2009

Just realized I haven't eaten all day, I'm taking a break.


	7. 623093

June 23rd, 2009

I'm exhausted from looking at tapes all day, but I think I'm ready to record the stuff I found tonight.


	8. Alex seems out of it

June 23rd, 2009

Today, I started to notice that a large part of the tapes are completely unrelated to marble hornets. At some point, it looks like Alex is just filming himself exclusively.

There's clips of him reading the newspaper, walking through the woods, buying tapes from the store, him working on his laptop, him driving down the highway, and even him talking on the phone.

From what I've seen, none of these tapes have anything substantial on them.

Although, it looks like Alex wanted to have a camera on himself at all times. Could he be looking for that person? I have no answers right now. Chapter 2 is still the best lead I have so far. I'll record more soon.


	9. 623094

June 23rd, 2009

I've been feeling disorganized.


	10. 623095

June 23rd, 2009

I have to stop watching these tapes, I think I'm gonna go outside today.


	11. 62409

June 24th, 2009

Nothing new to report today, I went through a lot of tapes, but they didn't reveal anything.


	12. 62509

June 25th, 2009

Found something, will record later today.


	13. Silent, but strange

June 25th, 2009

I found another weird tape, also with no audio.

The tape starts with who I assume is Alex, walking in a playground. He starts running towards the swings, and they're moving very violently, without anyone on them.

He then runs towards a set of seesaw's, and when he looks to his right, that person with no face is running off to the side.

Alex then runs away, then does a double take of the park, before the tape ends.

This tape and the one from chapter 2 are the only ones without sound.

I'm starting to think that Alex removed the audio himself. I'll record more soon.


	14. 62609

June 26th, 2009

Didn't find anything today, I'll keep on looking.


	15. 62909

June 29th, 2009

I found something, I'll record it later today.


	16. 629092

June 29th, 2009

I'll record later today, I just don't like watching the tape.


	17. Audio problems

June 29th, 2009

Before the production of marble hornets, I went location scouting with Alex.

I used to film him while he was talking about locations he wanted to use in his film.

I came across a tape containing location scouting, but the audio is severely distorted.

The first part of the tape contained me filming Alex in a gazebo, talking about why he wants to use this as a location in his film. After about 15 seconds of him talking, I point the camera at the river, and the audio goes wild. The audio is so loud and distorted that it doesn't even sound like there's anyone talking anymore.

The tape then cuts to Alex and I standing in a wooded clearing, and yet again, Alex is talking about why he wants to use this spot to film. He points at a wooden red tower in the distance beyond the tree clearing.

Just as the camera zooms in on it, the audio goes wild again.

In addition to the audio distortion, there have also been a lot of instances of visual tearing. Both in this tape and the previous ones as well. I've probably also missed some more instances of visual tearing in other tapes, too. I'll record more soon.


	18. 7109

July 1st, 2009

I'm not seeing any more tearing or audio distortion, at least I know what to look for now.


	19. 7409

July 4th, 2009

Found a possible match to chapter 2, I'll record ASAP.


	20. Noise is overrated

July 4th, 2009

I found the following recorded stuff at the beginning of a new tape.

This could be the continuation of chapter 2, which took place at the end of a tape.

The tape starts with Alex running past his front door to his window. Alex looks around through the window, before swing that person with no face standing right outside his front door.

He runs back into his hallway and looks at his front door. The faceless person slides his (face? Head? I'm not sure what say) across the front door window. The tape then ends. I'll record more soon.


	21. 7709

July 7th, 2009

Found something, but I didn't expect to, I'll try recording it and see how it sounds.


	22. 77092

July 7th, 2009

I'll be recording about a tape soon.


	23. Stalked from afar

July 7th, 2009

The tape I just watched consisted entirely of raw marble hornets footage.

Other than Brain, Alex seems to be talking to a girl off camera at some point.

The tape starts with Alex and Brain doing a redo of a scene in Alex's car. The video then tears a bit before Alex is talks to a girl off camera telling her to not talk while Brian is acting for the scene.

Brian then acts out his scene, and leans his head back onto the car seat. When he does that, off in the distance, I can swear I see that person again.

Brian then asks Alex if they're going to do the scene again, Alex doesn't respond. He asks again, Alex then says that they're done with the scene, and starts his car, followed by a barrage of audio distortion. That person was following Alex. I'll record more soon.


	24. 71209

July 12th, 2009

Had been taking time off from the tapes. Entry 8 will be published soon.


End file.
